We Are Monstrous Beings
by Atoms and Elements
Summary: Ducking blows and slamming kicks into ribs, they both soared between the trees, bruised and bleeding, but with adrenaline rushing that urged them to win, win, win. Somewhat AU. Dedicated to Sasuke's birthday.


_**A/N:**_** Hello. I never know what to say in these awkward introductions. Anyway, this is a quick one-shot of sorts, but with no real plot, for Sasuke's birthday. It actually has nothing to do with his birthday at all, but I wrote it because it's his birthday. He's a main character so stfu. Anyways, I put some effort into this, so I hope you like it! Go on…**

/...\

_One-Shot_

**Third Person POV:**

Disappearing is trickery unlike any other, that binds and twists until one can only watch in spectated amusement. Returning is just as entrancing, but with a sense of relief—that all is normal and all has returned to its original shape, even if things have shifted slightly.

They couldn't speak in similar voices, so they spoke in torn flesh—much simpler and easier to understand.

"_You can't leave me. It'll kill me."_

—even if that's the end goal—

"_I'll give up anything to keep you here. So please just stay."_

And though all has come back together…it has finally been revealed (the possibility that is), and…

The fear of vanishing still remains.

**·**

**·**

**·**

"_Mmph."_

"Tch."

The two of them moved unlike humans were supposed to—beyond the following of gentle eyes and with a fierceness that radiated waves of bloodlust. Their hands were heavier than boulders as they rained blows into the ground and into trees, but somehow they managed this incomprehensible feat with the elegant ease of a prized gymnast. With quick movements…refined ones that—

**[A raised fist]**

The body that could've been only too-visible—drenched in sweat and clothed in bright fibres as it was—ducked under the sword that swung at him with unmatched precision. Reading his movements expertly, the wrist controlling the blade quickly snapped down, hoping to catch the other by surprise.

**[The clang of metal against metal]**

Somehow, the smaller kunai was able to hold off the sleek katana as its owner bounced back, escaping from any harm. The other one let out a deep growl and chased after the bright one without hesitation. The trees were not obstacles as the two bodies sprinted around them, weaving around the trunks before bounding up to the branches and flitting from one to another. The brighter one with the symmetrical scars weaved multiple hand seals before the two copies of him leapt from the branch he stood on.

They each took off in different directions, causing the other body to grit his teeth, eyes flashing to a colour as red as the blood that spilt from the numerous cuts on his body. Tomoe spun and spun, the very thing that could draw together illusions and incite the darkest hellfire of insanity to come forth. He used them like they _belonged_ to him.

**[The clones now appear as they should]**

Not fooled by the other's pathetic attempt at trickery, the darker body chased after the lighter one, his katana gleaming in the sparse rays of sunlight that broke through the thick covering of tree leaves. When the boy ahead looked back over his shoulder, his even brighter eyes widened then narrowed, and instantly furious blue Chakra moulded to the contours of his feet.

**[The other speeds up]**

"Out of surprises, dobe?"

As the other sped up, so did the one who spoke the venom-coated words, bloody eyes locked on his target. At the taunt, the brighter male looked back again, but this time with a wide grin that spoke of sleeves and ace cards. It was something that the tomoe-eyed boy should've expected from the other, but it caught him all the same.

**[A bang and the smell of burnt Chakra fills the air]**

"Not quite yet, teme."

And suddenly, the other one had switched as well—eyes yellowing and pupils lengthening. Orange crescents grew from his eyelids to graze his temples, and the other body could almost _feel_ the air begin to push and pull in new ways. He paused immediately on the branch he'd jumped to, without a single stumble or flail.

"You had one of your clones meditate to gain elemental Chakra while you lured me away," The darker one realized, eyes narrowing to slits, grip tightening on the hilt of his sword. The _dobe_ had played off his own skills, _knowing_ he'd use his Sharingan to track him.

"Caught on, huh, teme? You're too arrogant, you know. You take too many chances," The other one mocked, that wicked grin still in place, "But oh well. What could I've expected?"

_(Mocking retains arrogance too.)_

Not one to stand blows to his pride—a massive one it was—, the darker one dashed forward, sword swinging out in front of him. His movements were precise and beyond the grace of any dancer; they spoke volumes that should've never been heard, and somehow they were audible to blown out eardrums. The other clenched his teeth together—tightening his jaw for impact—and swiped the kunai out as the other reached him.

It might've looked pathetic, but…

**[Metal screeches against steel]**

Ducking blows and slamming kicks into ribs, they both soared between the trees, bruised and bleeding, but with adrenaline rushing that urged them to _win, win, win._ When one of them barely avoided a cutting blow that would've taken his head clean off, they dropped to the soft soil beneath them, both panting and glaring across the forest at each other. The brighter one closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, and the other snarled, feeling the air pulsate.

The anger waxed in him until it eventually spiked to unusual levels, rushing out of pores and orifices—causing pupils to flex and grow and _morph_ into something that out-spoke the moon. The air did not ripple with its intensity; instead it quivered in unconscious fear for something that roared and shrieked in absolute silence.

_(Mistakes to mistakes—we all make mistakes.)_

In his state, the body drenched in sweat and in tune with the nature flinched as it felt the air shiver at the newest development. As such, his eyes never opened, understanding the danger just as the particles did. The one across from him smirked devilishly, standing up fluidly and practically strutting towards the other teenager.

"Stop underestimating me, teme," The other one growled, shifting to a crouching position, "I can still _sense_ you." He bared his teeth, and somehow—even with his eyes tightly shut—the slight points of his canine teeth and the scars across his cheeks made him appear even more menacing than before.

**[His sword drags against the earth]**

"I could never underestimate you, _usuratonkachi_. I know you too well."

**[The sword swings forward]**

In the nick of time, the other sprung like a cornered fox, dodging the incoming strike. As he ducked under the blade, his body rotated completely and his powerful leg kicked out, aiming for where the air caressed the body of his opponent. However, glory was eagerly won as was skill, and they were both so evenly matched.

It was something of a game, to see who bled first, to see who fell first, to see which couldn't overcome the other. The stakes were low, but they played this game as if their lives were up for grabs; and should one lose to the other…

And death was not a fear, but a thing they fought against.

_(We are both Death.)_

—harbingers of it, more like—

They were both masochists and sadists, one made of outer hatreds and unaccomplished goals, and one made of inner hatreds and regretted ones. They pushed and pulled on death's door, determined to shake it until it broke down and they could break past.

They hated each other and they hated the world, but mostly they wanted to tear their hearts asunder and sink into deeper seas. And yet, something compelled them to _live_ and _advance_ in this terrifying place that they wanted nothing to do with. A horrible compulsion that spoke in riddles and foreign tongues—ones that only they could understand.

Would they evolve into monstrous beings because of it?

_(We are monstrous beings in spite of it.)_

And then abruptly, as their bodies collided and hits were taken, the bright ones eyelids lifted to scan the area. It wasn't very long, nor did he particularly look through every nook and cranny, but it was enough for the darker ones Mangekyo Sharingan to wrench open his mind and clamber inside.

"_You've lost, dobe."_

These words echoed through tunnels and pipes as the one whose orange uniform clung to his body like a second skin was drawn into his mindscape. It was tinged with smugness but also a hint of uncertainty. The other one snickered at the sound of the unsure voice, splashing around in the sewers of his mind. He wouldn't go exploring, already knowing of the horrors within him.

**[He's pulled back to reality]**

"Good job, Sasuke," Naruto congratulated him as he returned to consciousness with the tip of a katana pressed to his neck, "I guess I got cocky, huh?" His now-relaxed eyes were still unsure, but they slowly regained confidence at Naruto's off-handed comments.

"Of course, dobe. As if you could beat me."

That typical bantering attitude was back and Naruto grinned widely as the katana was sheathed again. He jumped to his feet, throwing his arm over Sasuke's shoulder—instinctively, the other wrapped an arm around his waist to support his weight.

"You're so lazy, dobe," The Uchiha grunted in annoyance, but it was clear to Naruto that he did not mind _nearly_ as much as he complained he did. Sasuke just had a stick rammed too far up his ass.

_(So to the end we'll stay.)_

They limped from the forest together, taking deep gulps of cool, fresh air and ridding their minds of blood-lusting thoughts. Their training was far too brutal and…_feral_ to consider allowing someone else to join them. These sorts of things were not advised to observe—it was no shock to see them return with broken bones and stab wounds and more. It was enough to warn most people off.

But it was how they survived in their worlds, even all these years later. It was their nature to live in hatred, even if they had to draw upon it in heated battles.

**[Off-handed remarks in conversation]**

From in front of them as they walked, a one-eyed shinobi fell from the trees holding a well-known, brightly coloured book in one hand. At his sudden arrival, Sasuke's face did not so much as twitch, whilst Naruto's broke out in a rather cheerful beam, blue eyes glittering in their watery state.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's up—"

"Are you still on with that silly little goal, Naruto?" Kakashi berated, getting straight to the point, "Sasuke did win, right?" He said this all while never looking away from his notorious book.

The air hung subsequently at the words—it _hung_ before drifting away with quivers as the body with darkest hair stiffened in his still position. Automatically, he glanced down at the boy he was holding, whose eyes had grown twice in size, almost fearful. His fingers tightened on Naruto's waist.

"_Dobe_," He hissed out, catching on far quicker than most other people would've, "Care to explain how he knew? And about a _goal?_"

Naruto laughed uneasily—and it was far too high-pitched to be considered natural—, "Anou sa, you see, teme, the thing is…uh…" He squirmed in Sasuke's hold, trying to escape the clutches of the Uchiha who had begun pulsating waves of ire.

"Oh, so you're still on with it?" Kakashi butted in, looking up at the blond boy and shaking his head, "Well, I'm _not at all_ sorry that I interrupted you. It's rude to Sasuke."

"YOU PRICK, SHUT UP—"

Naruto's yell only confirmed his thoughts, so Sasuke leaned down until their foreheads touched. "You little fuckwad, did you _plan_ this? You _purposefully_ let yourself get caught?"

—even the air trembles and whimpers at Uchiha bloodlust—

"No, no, no, Sasuke, I didn't, I swear—"

"You're going to die, dobe."

_(Isn't that what we are aiming for?)_

These airs were used to tantalizing blood-thirst and tainted with Chakra-infused particles. They'd heard more screams than necessary and been painted with blood too many times to count. It was the abundance that fed it—had given birth to it and cared for it in its sickness.

They were all sick.

(We are monstrous beings.)

—but together—

**·**

**·**

**·**

"Don't leave. Not again. It's too soon."

"I can't leave, dobe. You're just too stupid to notice."

**·**

**·**

**·**

"_Eto…happy birthday, teme."_

**·**

**·**

**·**

"_Thank you, Naruto."_

\.../

_**A/N: **_**Well, that's the end. I dunno what to write here. It's kind of awkward. I hope this wasn't really weird and actually came out somewhat decent. I mean, that's always my biggest worry. That it'll all suck really badly and such. I have to write a lemon now. That's even more awkward. I should just read a lot of smut then write with all that information set in my brain. Yeah. Bye.**

**-Atom-**


End file.
